oath_to_memoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus LunGlade
Cyrus LunGlade is a wolfos, once feral, granted a new chance at life as a bipedal and anthropomorphic being. Having awoken in the land of Termina, he now seeks to learn the ways of the people, his past forgotten memories, and even more, the stories of the future. Appearance Cyrus is a tall Wolfos-like being, with green and white fur covering his entire body, and strange blue symbols on his arms and left upper thigh. Holding the body of an athlete and more muscular frame, he seems to be built for hunting, running, and to be more agile then endurance. Other note-worthy features include his Heterochromia eyes, one being purple and the other blue; his dark green hair and body fluff; and his claws and teeth similar to his feral brothers. His tail however, unlike most Wolfos, has a curl instead of a more relaxed look. Personality To many, Cyrus may seem intimidating or fearful due to his appearance, but in all reality some may call him a 'gentle giant' of sorts. Ever one to learn, Cyrus is much more the watch and learn type until action is needed or words are to be said, wanting to help but also be respectful. If he can he tries to only fight or compete for food, honor, or self defense, as deep down he wants to try and form connections with good people, in hopes of being seen as less of a threat as he can. For most, many will only see his nice side, but the transformed Wolfos does still have his feral habits at heart, and if push come to shove, he can lash out and bark as strong as his bite. History Feral Past (Rouse's Story) There once was a wolfos named Rouse, who grew up in a snowy tundra area with several other wolfos, all apart of a large pack of pure white beings who survived off the game in the area. To him, it was nothing but a large expansive of snow and homeland, while to others there would be a debate if it was Hyrule, or Termina land, though in truth, the location mattered not to him, or his pack, for they had food, shelter, and another. For many years the wolfos lived happily, and as Rouse grew up with them he learned the ways of the den, the world, and the strengths they held as a team. It was around his 3rd year however, that he learned his greatest lesson... isolation. As the pack was traveling, a snow storm unlike any other surged to life, coating the area in snow, ice, and wind. Though they fought to stay together, to survive the blizzard, it proved futile as when the storm had a break, everyone was separated, including Rouse. With what strength he held, he began to search for the others as the storm lingered, and when a few days had passed with no food or signs of life, he found himself growing weaker and weaker as the storm overtook him. The snow that tore the pack apart, was now seeming to tear him away from life itself, as all he recalled was a bright light, and chilling frost. Anger's Roar (Sai's Story) Long ago, in the land of Termina, There was a green haired Terminian named Sai, who's greatest ambition was to fight, and become stronger then the strongest in the land. Day and night he found himself pushing himself to his limits, training and seeking the power to overwhelm any obstacle. It was with these desires he sought out and wanted to train in the Dojo in town, but... was denied. The leader, Gregor, told him of his own temper issues, and how he would help calm the storm inside him, but until then the actual training would not be possible. Not wanting to admit the other was right, and holding no patience, Sai casted the other aside and told him he would prove him wrong. "I'll show you who's strongest! I'll train endlessly til you admit you're wrong!" were his final words before he packed his things and left the town. For the next two years, all Sai did was train. He forgot family, friends, hobbies and even his own yearly celebrations to his fighting. Any beast who dared roam in his path were struck down, travelers he crossed paths with were forced to fight or flee, and eventually his journey took him to the great bay, where he found his own training grounds, the sea. Using the water currents and waves, he pushed back against every tide and creature in the area, until one night he carried himself too far out from shore. Sai tried to swim back, only to be pulled out further to sea, and when he tried to push harder, he found himself still getting little progress. Hours of pushing himself soon found exhaustion setting into his body, and with little energy left he found himself drifting off to unconsciousness in the great water. Night was setting in, and as he stared up into the sky, all he could do was stare at the stars which seemed to glow brighter and brighter, until the last thing he recalled was a bright light,and cold water. Second Wind (Cyrus' Beginning) 'Now it's your story, Cyrus'. Those were the first things he heard when he came too from, what he thought, was a strange dream-like experience. Instead of snow or sea however, he found himself in a pond of water, with glowing lights around him. Weakly, he rose, but not on all fours as he did before, but on two legs with his once white fur tinted green like that of the Terminian. The Feral form he dreamt he held was now gone, and in it's place a being who could walk and talk like the hairless ones he had seen briefly in the past. With no signs of life he made his way out of the cavern of lights and healing, and began to seek this new realm, and what happened during the storm and his past. For the most part, learning his new body was a trial-an-error approach, until he was able to handle basic movements. During his exploration he came across an area filled with foliage and poison waters, and there he settled on came for a bit, to try and gain a den of sorts. This, in turn, would prove to be ill-decided. With the water poisoned, and the lack of food noticeable, he found himself growing hungry and weak, and every attempt elsewhere proved futile. The one good that showed from his decision, was in a struggle to gain some food from a strange creature, he learned his new life came with a unique talent, Magic. Harnessing a strange wind-like ability, Cyrus was able to get the food from the turtle being before escaping back to his den. From that point on, he wanted to learn even more of the land, the creatures, and magic he was given. This is where his true journey started. The Current Tale After meeting a man named Ravage, Cyrus has gained the freedom to enter ClockTown, and with it, learn more of the ones known as Terminians, their land, and their stories. Abilities & More Connections These are the people Cyrus has met, formed a connection with, and their status to him Agate - ��''(Acquaintance)'' "You gave me cake and tea and more! I have so much I want to learn, but even more, I hope we can enjoy some food together again!" Crystana - ��''(Acquaintance)'' "Your a strange one, but a good strange! Can we visit again soon and talk about the sky?" Gregor - ��''(Acquaintance)'' "You say I have two souls? To use my heart? Then I'll get strong and prove myself!" Kristell Ironhold - ��''(Acquaintance)'' "Though your magic is... scary, you seem nice. I wait til we can play music together" Lilikoi Shen - ��''(Acquaintance)'' "You are... her mate? You seem... interesting. A proper introduction sounds nice" Omnai Blackwind - ��''(Acquaintance)'' "You are the Scholar, but no teacher. You seem nice though" Ravage - ��''(Acquaintance)'' "You gave me food, and helped me into Clocktown. You've taught me a little, and I know there's still more to learn." Seven - ��''(Acquaintance)'' "Always remember to be proud! Proud titles for a proud smile!" Undead Warriors - ��'' (Dislike)'' "You called me Mutt and tried to end me. You got away... this time" Category:Characters Category:Wolfos